iGo to Minnesota
by omegaluv
Summary: Will this journey to the land of ten thousand lakes bring a group of friends together? Join their anveture filled with humor, friendship, and romance. SEDDIE!  This is my first story so PLEASE R&R... Do it... Think of the children...  Re-uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Seddielovr here! I hope you like my story, its dedicated to the awesome state of Minnesota!**

Freddie walked into the Shay residence and flung his school bag to the side. "Stupid Miss Briggs, all I did was answer the question wrong and she gives me detention? Geez…" He mumbled.

"Awe look who has had a gloomy day, Fweddie has. Awe." Sam teased and pinched Freddie's cheek like he was a child.

"Stop it Puckett I'm not in the mood." Freddie huffed and plopped on the couch. "Hey, where's Carly?" He asked.

"Of course you'd ask where Carly was..." Sam mumbled. Freddie glared at her. "Ok ok, alright, she's up in her room, using Pear Chat on her laptop to talk to Melanie." Sam exclaimed as she took a piece of Fried Chicken out the Tennessee Fried Chicken bucket.

"Of course she is." Freddie answered.

"Are you calling me liar?" Sam threatened, holding her fist up in the air.

"Hey, Sam calm down." Carly said, while walking down the stairs. "What happened?" she sighed and asked.

"He called me a liar." Sam snapped and crossed her arms and glared at Freddie.

"Freddie apologize to Sam." Carly ordered.

"Sorry Sam." Freddie said with his head lowered, looking at the floor.

"Sam apologize to Freddie." Carly once again ordered.

"But I-"

"Sam." Carly warned.

"I'm sorry Freddie." Sam mumbled quietly.

"Hey hey kiddies!"Spencer said screaming running out of his room and into the living room with his pajama shirt on, his duckie underwear, shaving cream on his chin and his shower milk in his hand.

"Whafts upf?" Sam asked, her mouth full of fried chicken.

"Well someone's in a good mood!" Carly said poking Spence's arm

"Kiddies?" Freddie asked, still giving Spencer a weird look.

"YEAH! Guess what?"

"Huh?"

"Que?"

"CAMPING TRIP!" Spencer yelled, flinging the empty carton of milk onto the carpet.

"Hey," Freddie said "can I come with..?"

"Oh of course!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Awe why does Fredweird have to come with?" Sam asked with a whiny tone, even though deep down they are friends, and he DOES deserve to go. At least to get a vacation away from the crazy he calls a mother. She shook her head out of her thoughts and rip another piece of chicken off of the bone.

"Sam be nice! You know Freddie wants to go" Carly said to Sam

"Yo Freddo, why don't you ask your mom if you can come with?" Spence said.

"So where are we going?" Carly said, walking over to the fridge to get her "special" lemonade.

"Were going to Minnesota!" Spencer yelled throwing his hands up in the air, as all the kids imitate.

"Hey do you guys know where my special lemonade is?" Carly asked. Spencer's face suddenly paled

"Th... That was your lemonade..?"

"Yes now where is it?"

"Uhhhh... I'm going to start packing you guys should do the same" Spencer said speeding into his room. They all heard him yell at his ostrich, "No Marvin don't eat that!"

"Well, I better go before my mom calls the Navy I'll see you guys tomorrow"

Freddie sighed and waved goodbye.

"I got to go to Carls, my mom wants me to meet the new 'astronaut' she's dating, apparently he has a moon rock he gave to my mom as a gift." Sam said, putting quote marks around the word astronaut. Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I don't know why. Anyway, I got to pack. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep" Carly called after Sam as she closed door. "Oh Sam..." Carly whispered to herself, chuckling.

Freddie POV

I started packing when I got into my apartment.

"Hey mom, is it ok if I go on a camping trip with Carly, Sam, and Spencer?"

"No way! I'm not risking my Freddie bear's health and safety for some lousy camping trip!" Mom yelled.

"Mom! Spencer is going to be there the whole time, he's responsible. Sort of." I replied back, with my tone of voice raised.

"Well, where are you going?" My mom said, she calmed down a little, knowing there was going to be an adult on the trip.

"Minnesota." I calmly replied. Please don't freak out, please don't freak out….

"Oh no! There might be ticks! Or large fish! Or Mexican food trucks!" My mom yelled, once again.

"Mom, I'll be fine, I promise, just please let me go." I pleaded.

"As long as you're safe." She replied, giving me a smile and a tight hug.

"Thanks mom." I said happily.

"How many tents will be there and how long will the trip be?' She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure I'll go text Spencer and ask." I walked back to my room, taking out my pear phone, getting ready to text Spencer, I took it out and turned it, a picture of build-a-bra on the front. Great, Sam got into my phone. I quickly changed it to the iCarly symbol and texted Spencer.

To: Spence Shay  
From: Freddie Benson

Hey Spence, you there, I have a question. My mom was wondering how tents where there are going to be?

I waited until about a minute later he texted me back.

To: Freddie Benson  
From: Spence Shay

Where not going to be staying in a tent, there is a cabin we are staying at. Tell your mom that you'll be fine. :)

To: Spence Shay  
From: Freddie Benson

Ok, thanks Spencer. I'll be ready tomorrow by 9:30. Also how long will we be there?

To: Spence Shay  
From: Freddie Benson

Probably a month or so. Pack a good amount of clothes!

To: Spence Shay  
From: Freddie Benson

Ok. Thanks!

I put away my phone and started to pack my things. An hour passed, I told my mom about the cabin and how long I'll be gone. She made me to bring my ointment, tick lotion, and cloud block. She forced me to eat some spinach lasagna and rutabaga chips for supper and told me to give a list of recipes and tick species to Spencer, obviously I wasn't going to give them to him, hey that would be embarrassing!

(Next day)

Nobodies POV

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer got into Socko's brother, Grizzly's camper that he borrowed Spencer. A long trip ahead of them. "I am NOT carrying your bags Sam!" Freddie yelled.

"Oh yeah, thats because your to nerdy and wimpy!" Sam yelled back.

"Guys!" Carly screamed at her bickering friends.

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked at the same time, realizing it they glared at each other and slapped each other.

"Can't we just get along on this trip? Please?" Carly did her 'puppy dog face' obviously the pair were forced to oblige to their friends begging request.

"Ok..." They all got their stuff into the camper, heading onto the open road, Minnesota Bound.

Well thats the first chapter, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think! This is my first story so I need all the advice I can get! So PLEASE REVEIW!

-Seddielovr


	2. Chapter 2

For you loyal readers please enjoy this chapter.

P.s. This chapter has quite a bit of dialogue and it's mainly a filler. It also has some cool things about Minnesota, I decided to add it in there so everyone reading who isn't familiar with Minnesota get cool facts about it. (There will be a lot of facts you can choose whether to read them or not.)

Disclaimer: What? You think I own iCarly? Pfft, I wish! I don't own the Italo Brothers either or Wikipedia. (Where I got the Minnesota info.)

No ones POV

"Sam we're not gonna go to Robins Weiners this time, remember you got sick cause you got all sick from them!"

Carly raised her voice at a very whiney Sam.

"But Caaaarly! Ryan Seacrest AND Randy Jackson said their hotdogs are amazing!" Sam pleaded.

"What is it with American Idol and hot dogs?" Carly asked to herself. "Besides, Sam, it's like eleven o'clock at night!"

"So... Any time is a great time for a wiener..." Sam sat down and pouted to herself just as Freddie emerged from the little bedroom with his pajamas on.

"Nice pajamas Freddork" Sam chuckled at his baggy grey sweat pants and grey and dark blue baggy sweat shirt.

"Back at ya Puckett" Freddie scoffed, staring at Sams bright pink pajama set.

"Look Benson, I don't you getting all critical, these are Melanies anyway." Sam corrected Freddie as she rose to go to the mini refrigerator in the crammed camper for a root beer.

"Suuuure they are." Freddie remarked, obviously hanging onto the fact that he still didn't believe 'Melanie' was.

Suddenly the song Stamp on the Ground by the Italo Brothers came on the camper radio.

"Oooh Spencer turn up the volume! I love this" Sam yelled and Carly nodded her head, agreeing.

"Ugh... This is a stupid song! Can't we change it?" Freddie whined.

"You wanna say that again Fredward" Sam warned him.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and stuffed his headphones in his ears and turned it on.

Sam POV

After a long three minutes of rockin out to Stamp on the Ground Me and Carly were high spirits, that song is so happy, yeah I know, Sam Puckett, seeming only to like rock or something but I don't mind the occasional pop music here and there. But if anyone dares to make me listen to Justin Beiber I swear that I'll break everyone of there fingers using a paperclip...

"Man I wish Minnesota was closer to Seattle than a three day trip, sleeping on a little pull-out bed isn't fun." I said.

"Hey I have an idea, how about to pass the time I can tell a little bit about Minnesota and it's history and facts and such!" Freddie suggested.

"Ugh learning... No way..." I whined. It was already midnight and I was really tired anyway.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." I collapsed on the little pull-out bed and shut my eyes.

"Me too" "Si..."

Spencer pulled the camper to the nearest campsite for the night.

Freddie POV

"Carly! Sam! Freddie! Breakfast is ready!" Spencer yelled, the camper smelled like pancakes and bacon.

"Oohh breakfast!" Sam yelled at the scent of bacon.

"Morning guys." I said groggily. "Oh, pancakes? I love pancakes!" The sight of fluffy pancakes lightened my mood.

"Obviously Crazy doesn't give you pancakes very often, or at least pancakes that don't taste like cardboard." Sam says about my mother.

"She says it helps build muscle." I reply defensively.

"What muscle" Sam chuckled

I just glared at her and she looked away.

"Hey guys! We can listen to the Minnesota fun facts now!"

"Yeah!" "We're on vacation! No learning aloud!"

"Ok this what my Pear Phone found..." Freddie read all the facts out loud off of his Pear Phone screen,

"State Bird

Common loon

State Insect

Monarch butterfly

State Fish

Walleye

State Flower

Pink and white lady's slipper

State Tree

Norway pine

State Mushroon

Morel

State Grain

Wild rice

State Gemstone

Lake Superior Agate

State Beverage

Milk

Minnesota contains some of the oldest rocks found on earth,gneisses, some 3.6 billion years old, or 80% as old as the planet. In more recent times, massive ice sheets at least one kilometer thick ravaged the landscape of the state and sculpted its current terrain. These glaciers covered all of Minnesota except the far southeast, an area characterized by steep hills and streams that cut into the bedrock. Much of the remainder of the state outside of the northeast has 50 feet (15 m) or more of glacial till left behind as the last glaciers retreated. Minnesota is geologically quiet today; it experiences earthquakes infrequently, and most of them are minor

The state's nickname, _The Land of 10,000 Lakes_, is no exaggeration; there are 11,842 Minnesota lakes over 10 acres in size. The Minnesota portion of Lake Superior is the largest at 962,700 acres and deepest (at 1,290 ft) body of water in the state. Minnesota has 6,564 natural rivers and streams that cumulatively flow for 69,000 miles. The Mississippi River begins its journey from itsheadwaters at Lake Itasca and crosses the Iowa border 680 miles downstream. It is joined by the Minnesota River at Fort Snelling, by the St. Croix River near Hastings, by the Chippewa River at Waasha, and by many smaller streams. The Red River, in the bed of glacial Lake Agassiz, drains the northwest part of the state northward toward Canada's Hudson Bay. Approximately 10.6 million acres of wetlands are contained within Minnesota's borders, the most of any state except Alaska.

Minnesota endures temerature extremes characteristic of its continential climate; with cold winters and hot summers. The record high and low span is 174 degrees Fahrenheit (from −60 °F at Tower on February 2, 1996 to 114 °F at Moorhead on July 6, 1936) Fahrenheit. Meteorological events include rain, snow, blizzards, thunderstorms, hail, tornadoes, and high-velocity straight-line winds. The growing season varies from 90 days per year in the Iron Range to 160 days in southeast Minnesota near the Mississippi River, and mean average temperatures range from 37 °F to 49 °F.

Minnesota's major fine art museums include the Minneapolis Institute of Arts, the Walker Art Center, and the Fredrick R. Weisman Art Museum. The minnesota Orchestra and the Saint Paul chamber Orchestra are prominent full-time professional musical emsambles that perform concerts and offer educational programs to the community. Attendance at theartical, musical, and comedy events in the area is strong. The Guthrie Thearter moved into a new building in 2006, boasting three stages and overlooking the Mississippi River. In the United States, the Twin Cities' number of theater seats per capita ranks behind only New York city; with some 2.3 million theater tickets sold annually. The Minnesota Fringe Festival is an annual celebration of theatre, dance, iimprovision, pupperty, kids' shows, visual art, and musicals. The summer festival consists of over 800 performances over 11 days in Minneapolis, and is the largest non-juried performing arts festival in the United States.

Minnesotan musicians of many genres include rock star Prince harmony singers The Andrew sisters, rockabilly, star Eddie Cochran, folk musician Bob Dylan, surf band The Trashmen, garage rock band The Castaways, pop songwriters Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, indie rock artists Jonny Lang and Soul Asylum, independent hip-hop labels Rhymesayers Entertainment and Doomtree and cult favorites such as Husker Du and The Replacements.

Minnesotans have made significant contributions to comedy, theater, and film. Ole Lena jokes are best appreciated when delivered in the accent of Scandinavian Americans. Garrison Keillor is known around the country for resurrecting old-style radio comedy with a prairie hoem companion, which has aired since the 1970s. Local television had the satirical show _The Bedtime Nooz_ in the 1960s, while area natives Lizz Winstead and Craig Kilborn helped create the increasingly influential Daily Show decades later. Actors from the state include Eddie Albert, Judy Garland, Jessica Lange, Seann Wilson Scott, Josh Harshnett, Jessica Beil, Vince Vaughn, Rachel Leigh Cook, Steve Zahn, Kevin sorbo, and Winona Ryder.

Stereotypical Minnesotan traits include manners known as "Minnesota nice", Lutheranism, a strong sense of community and shared culture, and their distinctive brand of North Central American English sprinkled with Scandinavian-sounding words such as uff da. Potlucks, usually with a variety of hotdish casseroles, are popular at community functions, especially church activities. Minnesota's Scandinavian heritage makes lutefisk a traditional holiday dish. Movies like Fargo, Juno, A Serious Man, Drop Dead Gorgeous, New in Town, Grumpy Old Men and Grumpier Old Men; the television series Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Golden Girls, the Mary Tyler Moore Show and Coach; the radio show A Prairie Home Companion; and the book How to Talk Minnesotan lampoon (and celebrate) Minnesotan culture, speech and mannerisms.

The Minnesota State Fair, advertised as The Great Minnesota Get-Together, is an icon of state culture. In a state of 5.2 million people, there were almost 1.8 million visitors to the fair in 2009, breaking the previous record set in 2001.[74] The fair covers the variety of life in Minnesota, including fine art, science, agriculture, food preparation, 4H displays, music, the midway, and corporate merchandising. It is known for its displays of seed art, butter sculptures of dairy princesses, the birthing barn, and the "fattest pig" competition. One can also find dozens of varieties of food on a stick, such as Pronto Pups, cheese curds, and deep fried candy bars. On a smaller scale, many of these attractions are offered at numerous county fairs.

Other large annual festivals include the Saint Paul Winter Carnival, Minnesota Renaissance Festival, Minneapolis' Aquatennial and Mill City Music Festival, Moondance Jam in Walker, Sonshine Christian music festival in Willmar, the Judy Garland Festival in Grand Rapids, Eelpout Festival on Leech Lake, and WE Fest in Detroit Lakes.

The people of Minnesota have a high rate of participation in outdoor activities; the state is ranked first in the percentage of residents who engage in regular exercise.

Minnesotans have low rates of premature death, infant mortality, cardiovascular disease, and occupational fatalities, long life expectancies, and a high rate of health insurance. These and other measures have led two groups to rank Minnesota as the healthiest state in the nation.

On October 1, 2007 Minnesota became the seventeenth state to enact a statewide smoking ban in restaurants and bars with the enactment of Freedom to Breathe Act.

Medical care is provided by a comprehensive network of hospitals and clinics, headed by two institutions with international reputations. The University of Minnesota Medical School is a highly rated teaching institution that has made a number of breakthroughs in treatment, and its research activities contribute significantly to the state's growing biotechnology industry. The Mayo Clinic, a world-renowned medical practice, is based in Rochester.

One of the first acts of the Minnesota Legislature when it opened in 1858 was the creation of a normal school at Winona. This commitment to education has contributed to a literate and well-educated population; the state ranked 13th on the 2006–2007 Morgan Quitno Smartest State Award, and is first in the percentage of residents with at least a high school diploma. But while more than 90% of high school seniors graduated in 2006, about 6% of white, 28% of African American, 30% of Asian American and more than 34% of Hispanic and Native American students dropped out of school. In 2007 Minnesota students earned the highest average score in the nation on the ACT exam. While Minnesota has chosen not to implement school vouchers, it is home to the first charter school.

The state supports a network of public universities and colleges, including 32 institutions in the Minnesota State Colleges and Universities System, and five major campuses of the University of Minnesota. It is also home to more than 20 private colleges and universities, six of which rank among the nation's top 100 liberal arts colleges, according to U.S. News and World Report.

Broadcast television in Minnesota and the Upper Midwest started on April 27, 1948, when KSTP-TV began broadcasting. Hubbard Broadcasting, which owns KSTP, is now the only locally owned television company in Minnesota. There are currently 39 analog broadcast stations and 23 digital channels broadcast over Minnesota.

The four largest daily newspapers are the Star Tribune in Minneapolis, the Pioneer Press in Saint Paul, the Duluth News Tribune in Duluth and The Minnesota Daily, the largest student-run newspaper in the U.S. Sites offering daily news on the Web include MinnPost, the Twin Cities Daily Planet, business news site Finance and Commerce and Washington D.C.-based Minnesota Independent. Weeklies including City Pages and monthly publications such as Minnesota Monthly are available.

Two of the largest public radio networks, Minnesota Public Radio (MPR) and Public Radio International (PRI), are based in the state. MPR has the largest audience of any regional public radio network in the nation, broadcasting on 37 radio stations. PRI weekly provides more than 400 hours of programming to almost 800 affiliates. The state's oldest radio station, KUOM-AM, was launched in 1922 and is among the 10 oldest radio stations in the United States. The University of Minnesota-owned station is still on the air.

Minnesota has professional men's teams in all major sports. The Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome is home to the Minnesota Vikings of the National Football League. The building formerly hosted The Minnesota Twins of Major League Baseball, winners of the 1987 and 1991 World Series. The Twins began playing in the new outdoor Target Field in 2010. The Minnesota Timberwolves of the National Basketball Association play in the Target Center. The National Hockey League's Minnesota Wild team reached 300 consecutive sold-out games in St. Paul's Xcel Energy Center on January 16, 2008. The NSC Minnesota Stars replaced the United Soccer League Minnesota Thunder in 2010 and plays at the National Sports Center in Blaine.

Minor league baseball is represented both by major league-sponsored teams and independent teams such as the popular St. Paul Saints.

Professional women's sports include the Minnesota Lynx of the Women's National Basketball Association, the Minnesota Lightning of the United Soccer Leagues W-League, the Minnesota Vixen of the Independent Women's Football League, and the Minnesota Whitecaps of the National Women's Hockey League.

The Twin Cities campus of the University of Minnesota is a National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) Division I school, with the university's sports teams competing in either the Big Ten Conference or the Western Collegiate Hockey Association. Four additional schools in the state compete in NCAA Division I ice hockey: the University of Minnesota Duluth, Minnesota State University, Mankato, St. Cloud State University, and Bemidji State University. There are nine NCAA Division II colleges in the Northern Sun Intercollegiate Conference, and nineteen NCAA Division III colleges in the Minnesota Intercollegiate Athletic Conference and Upper Midwest Athletic Conference.

Winter Olympic Games medalists from the state include eleven of the twenty members of the gold medal 1980 ice hockey team (coached by Minnesota native Herb Brooks) and the bronze medalist U.S. men's curling team in the 2006 Winter Olympics. Swimmer Tom Malchow won an Olympic gold medal in the 2000 Summer games and a silver medal in 1996.

Grandma's Marathon is run every summer along the scenic North Shore of Lake Superior, and the Twin Cities Marathon winds around lakes and the Mississippi River during the peak of the fall color season.

Fishing in Lake Calhoun in Minneapolis Minnesotans participate in high levels of physical activity, and many of these activities are outdoors. The strong interest of Minnesotans in environmentalism has been attributed to the popularity of these pursuits.

In the warmer months, these activities often involve water. Weekend and longer trips to family cabins on Minnesota's numerous lakes are a way of life for many residents. Activities include water sports such as water skiing, which originated in the state, boating, canoeing, and fishing. More than 36% of Minnesotans fish, second only to Alaska.

Fishing does not cease when the lakes freeze; ice fishing has been around since the arrival of early Scandinavian immigrants. Minnesotans have learned to embrace their long, harsh winters in ice sports such as skating, hockey, curling, and broomball, and snow sports such as cross-country skiing, alpine skiing, snowshoeing, and snowmobiling.

State and national forests and the seventy-two state parks are used year-round for hunting, camping, and hiking. There are almost 20,000 miles of snowmobile trails statewide. Minnesota has more miles of bike trails than any other state, and a growing network of hiking trails, including the 235-mile Superior Hiking Trail in the northeast. Many hiking and bike trails are used for cross-country skiing during the winter.

"Wow... Thats quite a state." Carly exclaimed.

"We're almost in Montana and we have a few more days until we reach Minnesota." Spencer said, while picking up his syrup drenched pancake. We all groaned at the thought of continuing on the road in the crammed camper. No one wanted to drive more, I offered to drive since I had my license but Spencer refused my offer.

"Man, I feel like I wanna sculpt something... I miss sculpting, it's only been like two days..." Spencer sadly said.

"Were parked by a lake Spence, there is mud and clay and sand over there, go nuts." I told him as his face lighted up and he scrambled out of his chair. Oh Spencer...

I hope you like my story so far! It's my first so tell me if I need to improve on anything! Reviews are appreciated! R&R like the wind!

-Seddielovr


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I don't know how to fix the spacing problem. If anyone knows how,

please tell me. :) I'd extremely appreciate it! Anyway! Enjoy! (P.s. If anyone can guess the reference to the movie Get Smart, I'll mention you in my next A/N!)

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or I'm Yours.

Sam POV

"Hey before we go let's go to the beach for a while!" Carly suggested. I could go for a swim, Carly just wants to get all flirty with the half naked guys on the beach, typical Carly.

"Good idea! I could really go for a swim!" I enthusiastically got up from the

collapsable lawn chair I was sitting in and stretched my arms.

-Time elapsed 5 minutes later-

"There is NO way I'm wearing that!" I yelled, while inside the camper with

Carly. She pointed a yellow bikini with green polka dots.

"Oh come on! You'd look great in that!" Carly tried to persuade me, there is no way I'm wearing THAT.

"Never." I stood my ground.

"Fine, how about this one?" Carly suggested while holding up a solid dark blue bikini.

"Fine," I scoffed, "I'll wear it if you'll stop bugging me." Carly squealed at my compliance with her request.

A few minutes later I stepped out of the camper.

"Sam you look great!" Carly said.

"Yeah, says the girl in the John Deere stripper suit." I point out the neon

yellow bikini with green polka dots she tried to force me to wear.

"Sam... You know, you should talk to one of these guys, get to know 'em, you

never know what they'll be like. Pick one you like." Carly told me, like I was picking out some dog...

"He's kinda hot." I exclaim, pointing to a tan-ish guy with black swim trunks

and black sunglasses on laying on a blue lawn chair.

"Why him? Why not one of the guys playing volleyball over there!" Carly pointed to a few guys playing volleyball in the middle of the beach.

"Oh I don't know, there muscles are to... muscley, they look fake, that guy over there has the perfect amount." I try to explain while Carly stares dreamily at the guys playing volleyball.

"Just go talk to him then." Carly recommended, though not taking her eyes off

the other guys. Me and Carly walked in opposite directions.

"Uh... Hi." I greeted the guy I was walking up to. He tilted his face up and lowered his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. Oh. My.

God...

"What do you want Sam?" Freddie asked, looking up at me. When did he get so... Muscley? Of for that matter tan? You'd think his crazy mother wouldn't let him go near the sun. Hmph.

"Well..." Freddie still awaited my answer.

"Oh, Uh, n-nothing." I said a walked back to my towel laying on the sandy beach.

About a half an hour later Spencer gathered us into the camper to continue our journey. He got into the camper after all of us, of course after taking the sand and clay sculpture of a fish that he was very proud of.

Spencer sat down in the driver's seat and turned the camper's ignition.

We started driving, everything was pretty much silent. Carly suddenly broke that silence.

"Hey, Sam did you talk to that cute guy you pointed out on the beach?" Carly

asked.

"Oh, Uh yeah! He, Uh, he had a girlfriend." I managed to get out, I couldn't let Carly know that I actually, without even knowing it was Fredbag, called him hot... It makes me just shudder thinking about.

Ah face it Puckett! Puberty has been kind to that nub! He's, dare I say, kinda, cute.

"Hey guys I'm starved let's get something to eat!" Fredwad commented, rubbing

His growling stomach.

"ROBINS WIENERS!" I yelled. I love that wienery...

"No Sam! American Idol judge's opinions don't always matter!" Carly reprimanded me. Man, I just wanted some wieners.

"Ugh, fine, do you have any better ideas?" I asked, annoyed.

"How about McDonalds?" Carly suggested.

"Gross" "No"

"Well." Carly scoffed and continued thinking.

"I know! How about Schneider's Steak House?" Frednerd suggested. Mmm steak, Mama could go for a juicy steak right now.

"Yay steak! Let's go there!" I said excitedly.

MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN

Freddie POV

Spencer parked in the Schneider's Steak House parking lot.

"Let's us go forth to steak!" Spencer yelled with an English accent. We all

chuckled at his oddness, but hey, it's Spencer, what do ya expect?

"Table for four please." Spencer told the waiter. The waiter picked up four

adult menu's.

"Uh we have a child on board." Sam said in a teasing voice as she pointed to me and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever Puckett." I scoffed and kept walking as the waiter gave us a booth to sit at, two at each side of the table.

MN MN MN MN MN MN MN MN

Spencer POV (A/N Sorry I haven't included Spencer a lot in this story)

"Sam your sitting by Freddie and Carly will sit by me." I gave the seat

arrangement to the children, suddenly Sam gave me a look and I KNEW what was

gonna happen next.

"I am NOT gonna sit by nub-face!" Sam silently yelled, trying not to draw a

crowd.

"Hurtful..." Freddie mumbled, I feel bad for Freddo, be abused by Sam all day

everyday must suck. Oooh pretty waitress.

"Hello, my name is Jade, I will be your waitress for today!" The red haired girl told us while handing us our menus.

"Well hello, I'm Spencer." I told her, adding a little Spencer charm. Apparently it worked. Score! I got her to giggle! Get 'er giggling and she's your for sure.

"Will you guys like something to drink?" She asked, smirking.

"Four peppy colas please." I told Jade, she wrote it down.

"I'll be back in a sec." She waved and walked to the kitchen. Oh yeah, she's a keeper.

Carly POV

"Spencer, will you please not flirt with our waitress?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh give the guy a break Carls! She's a hottie!" Freddie said smirking, and did a knuckle punch with Spencer. I glared at him and he stopped chuckling and looked down at his plate.

"Here are your Peppy colas," Jade came back to our table and set our beverages on the table, "have you decided what you are going to order?" Jade asked.

"I think were ready, right guys?" Spencer asked and we all nodded.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmesan" I told Jade and she wrote it down on her little notepad.

"I'll have the triple steak special with extra mashed potatoes and butter." Sam ordered. Hm, typical Sam. Jade gave her a questioning look and raised an

eyebrow.

"She can handle it trust me." Freddie commented, laughing slightly.

"Shut it Fredfreak." Sam threatened and glared at Freddie.

"I'll have the Spaghetti Special." Freddie ordered and glared back at Sam.

"Oh intense glaring fight!" Spencer said, trying to act all scared.

Freddie POV

After me and Sam's "glare fight" she decided it was a good idea to slap my

cheek.

"Ow!" I scream quietly. Why does she do it?

"Why do you always have to slap me? Does something trigger it or what? 'Oh,

theres a basket of bread, time to slap Freddie in the face. Hey look! A jogger, time to slap Freddie in the face. There's a box of kittens, time to slap Freddie in the face." I huffed.

Sam just rolled her eyes at my little comment and laughed slightly. Just as I

was about to say something I was interrupted by a voice, but it wasn't Carly,

Sam, or Spencer's, it was someone else's.

"Hello Carly, Sam, Spencer, Freddie, funny seeing you here."

Ohh Cliffy! Betcha can't wait for the next chapter. (P.s. I'm sorry I don't

update a lot... :( So again I apologize. But a incredibly huge thank you for my loyal readers! I baked a batch of virtual cookies for all.

PLEASE READ!

I had this idea that in the most recent iCarly episode you've watched, I would like to know your favorite Freddie being tough moment, Sam being, well, not Sam, or Seddie moment, I wound prefer humorous for Seddie but whatever you put I'll try to incorporate in my next chapter!


End file.
